Child of Fire
by Elvenchild4
Summary: A young girl arrives at Hogwarts, where she comes to terms with her past, herself and her growing power....


Hello everyone! I'm a new member and I'd thought at try my hand at a fan- fic. This is my very first fan-fic, so I hope you like it! Oh yeah I don't own any thing that has to do with Harry Potter, J.K. Rowling is responsible for that wonderful bit of work  
  
Title: Child of Fire  
  
Author: Me! Lol! Mena Firestone a.k.a elven_child4  
  
Rating: Pg 13  
  
Genre: Action, adventure  
  
Warnings: A bit of swearing  
  
Summary: A young girl arrives at Hogwarts, where she comes to terms with her past, herself and her growing power....  
  
Chapter One- Nightmares  
  
A cold mist spread on the ground as Mena Firestone and her father walked down the forest path to their house. Her father Joseph smiled affectionately at his fifteen year old daughter.  
  
"What are you thinking of Sparrow?" she smiled up at him "Oh, just about going to Hogwarts, why didn't I go sooner?" He shook his head "I thought that it would be better for you to go to Durmstangs first, but I was wrong" She smiled "It wasn't that bad, I think I'll like Hogwarts better. You and mom and Toby went there after all."  
  
Her father's hazel eyes saddened at the mention of his wife. Miri Firestone had become ill when Mena and her twin Tristan turned six, she passed away awhile later. Tobias, their brother was eight when that had happened. Her mother and father loved each other very much, Joseph was devasted when she died. That didn't stop him from being an attentive and loving father.  
  
Mena patted his arm. Her blue eyes turned grey. "I know, it still hurts. But you have us" He smiled "I know Sparrow" Mena smiled, she loved the nickname that he gave her. Suddenly they heard a sound, Mena got a bad feeling. A figure in a dark cloak sidled through the trees. The figure spoke with a voice as cold as ice "There you are girl, I've been looking for you."  
  
Her father stood in front of her "Get back Mena" The cloaked figure chuckled mirthlessly. "You must be a fool if you think you can stop me." he stepped foward bringing out his wand. Her father did the same and cried "Expelliarmus!" The cloaked man ignored that and raised his wand. He shouted something. Green light flashed and her father fell to the ground.  
  
Mena screamed and ran foward, she kneeled on the ground. Joseph started up at the night sky with dead eyes. A look of frozen horror and suprise was etched on his face. "Dad?" She shook him, he didn't respond. The cloaked man shrugged. "Now it's time to come with my, girl." Mena looked up, tears trailing down her face. She stepped back. "NO!" The man shrugged and said another word. Pain exploded in Mena's body, she screamed. Three more times this had happened, she felt a cut tear on her temple, she fell to the ground her vision fading.  
  
The man walked towards her, "Ready to co-operate now?" She shook her head. The man raised his wand again. Mena felt rage boil inside her. Blue lightning flared around her knocking the man back. He turned to walk away. "Fine you were lucky today, but I'll find you again" He walked away, the mist closed in on Mena and her father's body, she heard the cloaked man's pitiless laughter as he walked away.....  
  
"NOO!" Mena woke up with a scream. She sat up in her bed shaking. She had been having those nightmares for a while now. The worst part was that it had really happened, she was now an orphan, living with her uncle, and twin in a small town. They luckily still lived in Scotland, the country in which Mena was born.  
  
Their life had started to piece together after their father's death. Tobias became distant however, one day he left the house and did not return. Two days later, they had received a note saying that Tobias had died mysteriously. Mena and Tristan were feeling pretty hopeless; they wanted it all to be a dream. In two days they would both be going to Hogwarts, another change in their new lives...  
  
(There it's done! Sorry if it was a bit long though, tell me what you think ok?) 


End file.
